


智齿

by Khilouzin



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 69岁的Alex，找到了一个机会去探望Pam……





	智齿

六十九岁的马宏，在迈阿密的街头再一次服老了。  
  
四个小时前，他还控制着全局。调查局临时授予的D3级别身份让一切调度畅通无阻，一起蓄谋已久的爆炸事件被神不知鬼不觉地制止。案犯还没进到目标地点，就被早已埋伏的便衣撂倒在地。  
  
一名协勤站在他身旁，一边侧头贴近肩咪汇报情况，一边抱怨自己美好的假日清晨就这么泡汤。显然他并不知道自己刚刚参与进了一起多么重要的行动之中，更不知道眼前这位头发花白的老人，就是这次行动的总指挥。  
  
马宏暗暗叹息，从迈阿密警局心理剖析专家的一系列电话录音，明明可以轻而易举地推断出这伙新兴的“雅利安国”成员作案的时间和地点，而整个迈阿密警方却迟迟未见行动，不知是真的束手无策，还是低估了事情的严重性。  
  
其实，他来到迈阿密并不是为了这个案子，只是由于弗罗里达分部人员亏空，他才临危受命，充当了一颗在最佳时刻出现在最佳地点的“王牌螺丝钉”。跨地区的指挥权在抵达迈阿密的当夜授予，六个小时后任务顺利完成，这个速度相跟以前相比毫不逊色。在临近退休的这三个月里，马宏已经基本不参与什么重大案件的侦破了，但重返战场对他来说，就像回家一样容易——当然，这指的是狐狸河事件后他重新组建的家庭。  
  
虽然志已不在此，但他承认，至少在完成任务后的那四个小时内，自己的内心还是被一股颇为强烈的自得感萦绕着的。  
  
这种自得感只持续了四个小时。转折就发生在五分钟前。  
  
马宏先是被一股从背后袭来的巨大力量撞得一个趔趄，紧接着，一只粗壮的、奋力挥动的手臂狠狠擦过了他的肩膀。没有任何防备地，整个人就脸朝下狼狈扑倒在了104街粗糙的人行道地砖上。倒地的瞬间他本能地摸向腰间，却发现那儿空空如也，才突然意识到佩枪的日子早已远去——即便有D3权限，也只有孤零零的指挥调度权一项。而现在，别说指挥调度权了，就连一个警察都没有。  
  
劫匪手里抓着一个女包横冲直撞，很快就消失在前面的街角，而马宏对此无能为力。从劫匪略显新潮的装束和笨拙的步伐看，也许是临时起意的抢劫都说不定——按理说，迈阿密东岸的治安是很好的，但新的犯罪集团似乎正在打破这个城市的某种平衡。不仅迈阿密，其他很多城市也是如此，包括他本来负责的芝加哥地区。  
  
背上的重压正慢慢升起，伴随着几声呻吟。那是一名四十多岁的女人，刚刚她本能地想拽回属于自己的东西，却敌不过劫匪的蛮力被拖倒，恰好就殃及了走在她前面的这位前联邦调查局芝加哥分部主管。  
  
女人在马宏的建议下，脸色煞白地跑去附近的电话亭报警了，她的身材还算保持得不错，这使得马宏日渐缺钙的骨头侥幸逃过一劫。不过，幸免于难总是要付出一点代价的，马宏感到自己额头接近眉骨的地方有温温的东西渗了出来，便从裤兜里掏出手帕来擦拭。  
  
果然见血了，从出血量判断，应该是眉骨处被沥青地面割开了一个小口子。手帕下垂的一角拂过鼻子，一点刺痛也即刻不甘冷落地、像火苗一样在鼻尖爆燃——过高的眉骨和鼻子，似乎终于抓住了这个难得的机会来表达它们长久以来积蓄的某种不满。  
  
马宏立刻检查了身上穿着的那件驼色大衣，并没有发现什么血迹，这至少代表两件值得庆幸的事：一是出血量不多，证明伤口确实不大，二是他不必花时间去找酒店前台讨要高锰酸钾溶液或者柠檬汁来清洗这该死的污垢。  
  
所以，他还是打算按照原定的计划，前往95街的那家牙科诊所就诊。  
  
如果要将马宏来迈阿密的计划排个序的话，前往牙科诊所就诊应该是排在第二位的，它比破坏“雅利安国”的爆炸计划早了三天被排入时间表。一个星期来，智齿阻生所带来的频繁疼痛，已经超过了他所能忍耐的限度，本想快刀斩乱麻，却被医生告知要先让炎症退去后才能拔除。对于讲求效率的他来说，迈阿密的既定行程无疑是一个麻烦的阻隔。经过再三思索他决定，在迈阿密逗留期间就先把消炎的步骤完成，好让拔牙的安排在他回到芝加哥的第四天就能如期提上日程。  
  
于是，在他的要求下，芝加哥的牙科医生将他的病历预先转到了迈阿密一家有合作关系的牙科诊所，好让他能在有预约的条件下尽快完成消炎的步骤。迈阿密的牙科诊所就在马宏现在要前往的95街。  
  
红色的的士朝着远离海岸线的方向行驶，斜穿比斯坎大道后转入东北8街朝南行驶，两旁平房红褐两色的屋顶掩映在绿色的树影当中，十分可亲，它们虽然离海有一段距离了，却仍被初冬比斯坎湾独特的温和气息所包围。  
  
马宏已将刚才发生在104街的插曲抛诸脑后，他在回想更早之前的事。额头和鼻子磕到沥青地面的那一瞬间，仅隔两条街的那栋屋子的影像，先于所有的不佳预期主导了他的意识。  
  
要不要走回去求助？就是简单做个伤口处理而已，马宏确实这么想过，但站起来后他却毫不犹豫就拦了的士，继续忠实地按照行程表的安排前往下一个目的地。  
  
马宏将一直按在额头的手帕取下，发现上面还是多了少量的新鲜血迹。的士内的广播正播送“雅利安国”爆炸计划被挫败的新闻，显然这已经不是第一次了，内幕和细节如雪球般越滚越多，但对马宏的名字始终只字不提。  
  
这很好，他不希望自己的前妻帕薇以为他来迈阿密探望她只是“顺道”。两年前，他在《迈阿密先驱报》看到了她的第二任丈夫杰的讣告，杰在一次连环追尾事故中身亡。马宏很为他们感到难过，在他确认帕薇并不存在经济方面的困难后，他强压下了前往探望她的心情。二十七年前，在芝加哥街头目睹她与杰的亲昵后，他就几乎再也没有联系过她了。  
  
而这一次，他告诉自己，非来不可。一个月前，他从他们曾经的共同老友——他们共同的老友少得一只手都数得过来——口中得知她刚接受了一次手术，把甲状腺上长的一个肿瘤切除了，整个过程中肉体和精神都颇受折磨，所幸切片化验的结果显示是良性。  
  
他立刻去了一封短笺表明关切，并含蓄地征求她对于他能否前往探望的意见，得到的答复是“随时恭候”。这让他回想起当他们共同的孩子尚在世的时候，他之所以能够昂首挺胸频繁往来于芝加哥和杜兰戈两地之间，所倚仗的就是她给予他的这份与其称之为“冰冷的宽容”，莫如说是“温暖的漠视”的态度。他们之间的距离曾经一度因为复仇而重新拉近，可当各自的生活被现实的烦琐再次充塞时，双方便又无可避免地渐行渐远。如果说还有什么东西能够再度填平两人之间的沟壑，也许就只有时间了：一刻不停往前奔涌的时间之河逐渐带走了各自身边的人，不断的离别让彼此的目光不知不觉地再次放远，关心起久未谋面的故人来。  
  
爆炸计划被成功阻止后，马宏将所有后续工作都交给了下属，并回避了所有采访的应酬。他回到酒店，将帕薇发来的住址用大号字体打印在纸条上，又仔细打理了头发和衣着，才重新出发。不知是了解到主人的心情还是怎么，那颗智齿也很识趣地暂停了捣蛋。  
  
越靠近她居住的街区，心跳得越快，有点找回年轻时的感觉。东北106街的最东边，望得见比斯坎湾笔直的海岸线。迈阿密并不是自己熟悉的城市，他握着纸条问了三次路，才终于找到小区的入口，沿着笔直的车道顺利来到了对应的门牌号前。那是一个由两排独栋红顶科德角式房屋组成的小区，所有的房屋都朝向居于小区中心的一个被樟树和玻璃环绕的恒温游泳池。  
  
他按响门铃，很快就有人来应门。二十七年后的帕薇，带着似曾相识的微笑出现在门边。他有一瞬的失神。说不上一直有多期盼这一刻，在帕薇与杰结婚后的第二年，马宏也遇到了艾琳，但这无碍于他对能在二十七年后的今天再见帕薇一面这件事感到无比激动。  
  
她的状况比他想象的好很多，头发湿漉漉的，想来是刚结束了例行的锻炼，从泳池起来不久。从探访之前的短暂信息来往中他得知，在生活习惯上，她对自己的要求比以前严格多了。那头美丽的大波浪黑发不知是精心染过，还是依旧如故，他和她的年龄毕竟相差了十岁。不过，她还是明显见老了，两颊布满了淡褐色的斑点，记忆中光洁圆润的皮肤，也因为失水而起了皱，从眼角，到法令纹，再到脖子，让她原本温柔的面容凭空多了一些棱角出来，举手投足也流露着一种他以前从未发现过的威严和自信。  
  
这倒是大大出乎他的意料。如此他便能大致猜出杰是个怎样的丈夫了，生活雕刻性格，这是真理，除非如他一般坚硬顽固，始终都要别人来迁就。  
  
帕薇脱下宝蓝色的羊毛外套，去厨房为马宏煮咖啡。她似乎刻意为他留出空白的时间——距离一下拉近，记忆中的影像会相互挤撞乃至破碎吗？马宏看着她走进厨房，她比以前更瘦更小了，在厚重的胡桃木家具的包围中简直就像要飞起来，灰色的休闲服非常修身，褐色的棉拖后面收起一点，裹住她细白的脚踝，踩在打蜡的木地板上几乎没有声音。  
  
起居室的布置依稀可以看出她当年的品味，设计精巧的搁板和错落有致的摆件让温暖的气息无处不在。奥杜邦鸟类贴画一直是她的最爱，它就挂在马宏座位后方的那面墙上，象征着与过去的某种连结。  
  
“伟大的神灵，我穿着邻人的鹿皮鞋已经走了一英里，允许我责备他几句吧。”马宏独自坐在起居室的单人沙发里交握着双手，凝视茶几上摆着的那个金属收纳盒侧面的一行刻字，百无聊赖地揣摩它们似是而非的意味。  
  
帕薇很快从厨房出来，手中端着一个银色的托盘，上面是两杯精心调制的咖啡，以及一碟洒上了蓝色糖花的曲奇。杯底、勺柄分别摩擦托盘和杯沿，发出细微脆响，更加反衬室内的宁静。  
  
“我以为你的飞机又误点了。”她将托盘放到茶几上，揶揄道。那口气就像很久以前，每当他提着行李风尘仆仆敲开杜兰戈西边道90号红色的大门时总会听到的那样。不同的是，在多年后的今天，马宏从中再也听不出任何责怪之意。  
  
帕薇说话的声音很小，锁骨上的浅色伤疤非常清晰，随着她说话的节奏一动一动。她的声带老化了，比他的更快，原先它发出的音色犹如鹅卵石般光滑，但现在鹅卵石之间的“空隙”大了，那中间掺入了无数细小的河沙，它们一刻不停地漂动着。时间是从她的身体内部开始坍缩的。  
  
咖啡还是像从前那么香醇，让习惯了速溶味道的马宏暗暗赞叹。他没动曲奇，所以智齿隐忍着没有抗议。他们一边吃着，一边说着各自的生活，但都默契地避开了那个失去多年的、他们共同的孩子。他们甚至不怎么谈论各自的孩子，不是因为疼惜得不够，更不是怕对方心存芥蒂：诺维娅出生时，马宏收到了帕薇的祝福；伊莱出生时，帕薇也收到了马宏的祝福。早已去往天堂的小卡梅隆不必担心，夜深人静时，马宏总会去梦里探望他。  
  
马宏觉得惊奇，绕开了各自的第二个孩子，他和帕薇还有那么多的事情可聊，他们一见如故，通过交谈，彼此了解到的都是对方二十七年来生活核心的大部，即使说着说着突然陷入了沉默，也并非因为尴尬，而是彼此需要宁静来稀释内心的紧张。马宏大致知道帕薇这些年来的轨迹，但若非听她亲口讲述，他很难尽信她的坚韧。她爱杰，为他生下伊莱，跟随他在四个州之间来回辗转，虽有丈夫极致呵护，却也十分辛苦，但教书育人的热情却始终未减，她辛勤耕耘，在自己所供职机构的全盛时期光荣退休，退休后，还经常收到讲座邀约。  
  
帕薇的威严和自信是真的，这并不是她那被岁月改变了的容颜所带给马宏的错觉。帕薇的变化，像是一次从浅滩游向深海的蜕变历程，她像是挣脱了什么束缚似的，不再需要任何陆地供她依存。  
  
马宏不禁想起了艾琳。艾琳的轨迹与帕薇正好相反，她曾是调查局的心理研究专员，嫁给马宏后，毕生所学都转而用在了对诺维娅的教导以及家庭的经营上。艾琳睿智独立的气质曾使她在爱人眼中像极了海豚一类的高级海洋生物，而在与马宏共同生活的二十七年里，她却毅然抛弃深海，变成了一条勇敢的洄游的鱼，最终在丈夫和女儿为她营造的一方温暖浅水中为生命划上平静的句号：癌痛并没有过多侵扰她，她走时很安详。  
  
有些过于诗意了。马宏后来也觉察到了这一点，无论对帕薇还是艾琳，他都保持一种近乎诗意的敬意。这也是他除智慧之外最让朋友们津津乐道的优点。不过，帕薇和艾琳对他的想法是否也如他一样包含着诗意呢？马宏从未得知。无论在哪段婚姻中，马宏都是幸运的，这似乎是上帝对他不幸童年的补偿，总有善解人意的女人为他打点好一切，让他心无挂碍地工作——不过，这次他终于学会了如何不顾此失彼。  
  
如今，上帝让两个分离的人再度单身，但他们早已在别处找回了爱。  
  
楼梯转角的那面墙上挂满了照片，从马宏坐着的位置，可以看到离他最近的一张是合影，背景就是这间屋子的红顶和屋外樟树的绿冠，帕薇挽着一个小伙子的手臂，斜倚在他身上。她的笑一直都没有变，马宏甚至可以想象出照片中那些应该出现在帕薇上扬的嘴角的细纹们的样子。小伙子比帕薇高一个头不止，想必就是长大成人的伊莱了。马宏看不清他的长相，也没有走过去细看的打算。伊莱是像帕薇多一点还是像杰多一点？这跟他又有什么关系呢？帕薇肯定也不会去想诺维娅是像马宏多一点还是像艾琳多一点。  
  
但马宏自己会想，他觉得诺维娅更像艾琳多一点。他一直都记得，诺维娅八岁生日那天，他开车带她和艾琳，以及她最要好的三个小伙伴，沿着密歇根湖西岸一路北上，到威斯康星州州界附近的森林公园野餐。艾琳坐在副驾驶座上，负责为后座的孩子们分发面包和汽水。与诺维娅一同出游的小伙伴本是两个，结果出发当天又来了一个，雪佛兰后座的空间容不下四个人，诺维娅——无论是去程还是回程——都自告奋勇靠前坐着，为其他三个小伙伴的屁股腾出了位置。回程时她正好就坐在他后面，他感到她呼出的气息都要吹进他耳朵里了，突然，他听到她稚嫩的声音向他耳语：  
  
“爸爸，谢谢你。”  
  
那一刻，窗外飞驰的桦树林正好退尽，密歇根湖闪耀的湖光跃入被泪水模糊的眼中，马宏好像看到了卡梅隆在天堂对他微笑。  
  
“亚历克斯，你越来越像从前了。”马宏忘了自己和帕薇是在什么话题上圆满地结束了两个小时的聊天的，只记得告别时，她站在为他打开的门边，一手扶着门把，一手随意扶在腰后，笑着对他这二十七年来的变化做了一个总结，或说感慨。她将“亚历克斯”的语速放得很慢很慢，比从前的还要慢一点，好像要往那随意潇洒的姿态中加入一丝探寻——或是怀念，或是留恋。  
  
马宏没问这句话到底什么意思。像从前？有多从前？是恋爱时过分殷勤的自己？是初婚时罗曼蒂克的自己？是婚后漠视妻儿感受的自己？还是，逃亡路上归心似箭的自己？他的嘴唇轻碰她的额头，那里粗粝而温暖，有点像疲惫时将脸埋入掌心的感觉，带着某种慰藉。  
  
这就足够了，无论是不久之后还能再次遇见，还是到老死之前都不再碰面，都足够了。马宏走出了那间屋子的大门，听到中央泳池传来了孩子们清脆的嬉闹声，看到午后的阳光懒洋洋地洒在玻璃罩上，水珠折射炫目的光彩，泳衣泳裤和泳圈的颜色都变得十分鲜艳，鲜艳到让他觉得自己的白内障好像突然好了似的。  
  
恍若隔世。  
  
奴佛卡因的味道充满了口腔，接受芝加哥方面委托的迈阿密牙科医生拉尔森手法娴熟地将脓液吸出，又往牙龈处注射了消炎药。口腔灯的强光透过薄薄的眼皮照入眼底，马宏出了一身汗，不知是因为痛，还是因为热。  
  
但总的来说，情况比原先想象的好很多。拉尔森医生语调不急不缓，在实施每一个步骤前都事先告知，这让马宏很是受用，不打无准备之战是他的信条，大到追捕，小到忍痛。  
  
拉尔森医生用“中年之痛”来形容马宏这个年龄段的智齿阻生：年轻时埋下的隐患，到中年要么忍痛，要么拔除。  
  
芝加哥的牙科医生已经做出诊断，马宏的智齿属于最难搞定的一类。但是，马宏并不觉得应该像拔除智齿一样去铲除自己的“中年之痛”：那种痛是刻进了骨髓里的，消弥不了的，相反能够让他时刻保持清醒和自制，不再为了所谓的自尊和荣耀牺牲家人的幸福。  
  
棉球填入伤口的胀痛标志着迈阿密之行已经接近尾声，可是马宏却没有听到拉尔森医生让他从治疗椅起身的请求。口腔灯也依旧亮着，他感到它往上移了一点。马宏睁开眼，看到拉尔森医生转身从一旁的药橱里取出另一个消过毒的托盘，往里面放上了三小瓶溶液，一扎棉签，以及一小卷纱布。  
  
“你先别动，我帮你处理下额头和鼻子的伤口。”拉尔森医生自作主张换上了一双新的乳胶手套，打开棉签包和药瓶的封口，语气里带着某种并不让人讨厌的不容置疑。  
  
马宏咬着棉花，含糊不清地道了声谢。治疗椅又放平了些。这种额外的优待让轻微的不安伴随着奴佛卡因的味道缭绕在他的意识周围。马宏感到拉尔森医生带着乳胶手套的手轻轻按着他的眉骨。常温的生理盐水接触到伤口并不很痛，接着是碘伏，凉丝丝的，带着一股特殊的气味。细心的拉尔森医生用另一根棉签横在马宏的眉骨下方，将那些因为眉骨过高而差点滑落眼窝的淡棕色液滴截住。最后是鼻尖，棉签贴合那道浅浅的凹陷，将生理盐水均匀地涂抹在细小的擦伤之上，接着上酒精，不用碘伏。  
  
胶带撕出的声音带点淡淡的橡胶味，一小块干燥的盐水纱布轻柔地盖住了马宏的眉骨，接着用胶带固定。马宏感到周围的皮肤微微紧绷，这种紧绷感消释了他之前的大部分不安。鼻尖的擦伤则是用一块剪小了的创可贴贴上。“好了。”拉尔森医生的声音从头顶偏后方传来，治疗椅的角度被慢慢调整回正常状态，“还好口子不大，如果再深一点就要缝合了。”  
  
马宏从治疗椅上起来，含糊不清地嗯哦着。拉尔森医生用最简洁明了的话语罗列着各种注意事项，包括如何护理眉骨和鼻子上的“额外”伤口。非常实用，不需追问，马宏一一记下，向拉尔森医生点头表示感谢，然后走去墙角的衣架处取外套。  
  
拉尔森医生拉下了口罩，开始清理器械准备迎接下一个病人。那张十分年轻的脸再次映入了马宏的眼帘。踏入诊疗室时马宏就看过他的胸牌——伊莱·拉尔森，这个看似普通的名字带了太多的偶然，让马宏禁不住猜想。杰的样子在马宏脑海中几乎没有留下任何痕迹，帕薇的五官特征在这小伙子的脸上也表现得很不明显，但马宏觉得他就是。  
  
帕薇的孩子，应该就是这样的，和他的母亲一样单纯，善良。马宏想。  
  
诊疗室的电视又在播送早上“雅利安国”策划的爆炸被及时制止的新闻，这次播音员终于提到了马宏的名字。这时马宏已经穿上了那件有幸到最后都没被弄脏的驼色大衣，推开诊疗室的大门准备离开。  
  
“马宏先生！”拉尔森医生的声音突然从背后响起，紧接着是急促的脚步声，“请等一下！”  
  
马宏只得收回已经迈出大门的那只脚，咬着棉花转过头，像个做错了事的孩子一样杵在原地，不知该作何反应，他已经对荣誉和勋章产生敏感和抗拒。接下来的一秒，他感到自己被一双强有力的年轻手臂紧紧圈住了，那个名叫伊莱·拉尔森的小伙子，在他面前突然卸下了医者的成熟、矜持和中立，他紧紧搂着他，将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，像个孩子一样哽咽着向他道谢。  
  
他听到他告诉他，早上的那个时刻，他的母亲正好就在目标地点的二楼开讲座，教孩子们阅读。  
  
马宏的心脏停跳了一拍，但很快他便弯起手肘，像哄孩子一样轻拍着伊莱起伏愈发剧烈的背。在他心中突然吹起了一阵交织着狂喜、后怕和自责的风暴，他觉得自己差劲极了，像机器一样精确地排列和执行行程表上的每个内容，却将它们彼此隔绝，对它们之间的关联视若无睹，差一点就让重逢变成了永别，差一点就让拉尔森失去了唯一的亲人。  
  
真的，差劲极了……  
  
马宏婉拒了伊莱的邀约，只托他向帕薇捎去歉意和祝福。他并没有向伊莱表明自己的身份。  
  
他怀着淡淡的懊丧走出诊所大门，却感到心底有股莫名的暖流在渐渐漾开。东北95街上空是一片美丽的长形天穹，白色浮云在轻风的吹拂下款款流向东边的比斯坎湾。  
  
他看看表，该启程回芝加哥了，飞机将在两个小时后起飞，而在一个小时后，也将有另一架飞机从纽黑文起飞前往芝加哥。如果一切顺利，从迈阿密起飞的飞机将比从纽黑文起飞的飞机早一个小时到达芝加哥。  
  
诺维娅将从耶鲁大学回来庆祝他的退休，他想穿着她为他精心挑选的那件驼色大衣，在机场等她一起回家。


End file.
